


Amy's girls

by Lila_LilacFairy



Category: Little Women Series - Louisa May Alcott
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kissing in the Rain, Romance, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila_LilacFairy/pseuds/Lila_LilacFairy
Summary: I was always unhappy about the ending of Jo’s boys, and as Little Women (I and II) and Little Men are existing, I think “Amy’s girls” have been overdue…It’s a follow-up of my March wedding, but actually quite independent for reading…This is my romantic, happily ever after, contemporary version for a final of the Little Women series.Amy is planning a special double wedding on Plumfield, but has a surprise in stock, not only for her daughter Bess...
Relationships: Dan Kean/Bess Laurence, Friedrich Bhaer & Josephine March, Theodore Laurence/Amy March
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Amy's girls

„Is this fine? Do you like it, Mom?” asked Bess her mother and looked at the big, decorated cake. It had dainty roses and also two brides and grooms. Bess had made them and the inscription “Daisy and Nat, Demi and Alice.” The woman who had the same blonde hair and the very same blue eyes, turned around and smiled. She was taking care of the double wedding and she loved to be the wedding planner for her niece and nephew.   
“Darling, it is lovely.” Amy said and embraced her daughter Bess – she had inherited the artistic talent and could make gorgeous sculptures, not only from cakes, of course.   
“I think it’s more important how the cake tastes…” grumbled Amy’s sister Jo, who was writing a chapter for her upcoming novel in the kitchen – the wedding was very inspirational…  
”But the eyes are hungry, too, aren’t they” replied Amy with a proud look at her only daughter.   
“It is indeed lovely!” said their oldest sister Meg, who was entering now the kitchen. She was very happy and anxious at the same time – she remembered her own wedding with her beloved John Brooke – and now her twins were going to marry! Everyone was returning for the wedding, also Dr. Harding, who was known at the academy as Naughty Nan, now a successful and beautiful cardiologist.   
“Beth says that the music is ready. Dora West is eager to start with singing.” Meg said.   
“Aunt Beth had a good choice with Dora” said Bess, who was named after her aunt (and godmother). Dora was dating one of the students (Tommy) from Plumfield Academy and had a lovely singing voice – she was mentored by Beth. The four March sisters were running the Academy together, and the students had the best time in their lives. Amy was very grateful that Aunt March had given them Plumfield.  
Whereas Jo was mostly beloved by the boys, who called her “Mother Bhaer” (and her husband Friedrich “Father Bhaer”), the pretty and elegant Amy Laurence was the star for the girls. They not only admired her paintings, but also her advice – whether for fashion, flirting or dealing with heartbreak…  
“I got the part!” a joyful call dashed through the kitchen and Amy’s thoughts. The teen girl with the brown, curly, short hair had followed her mother Meg and now was telling like a bubbling volcano Jo everything about it. In fact, Josie Brooke was close to Aunt Jo, as she shared also the name with her. “Ms. Cameron did wait almost hundred years, but then she announced the parts for “Hamlet”. Gosh, I was so excited – and I got it! I’m Ophelia this year!”   
“I’m proud that you are living Meg’s dream…” Jo said with a look at her older sister. But Meg just shrugged and said: “I’m living actually my chosen dream and Josie may have as many dreams as she like.”  
“Aw, that’s great” Bess exclaimed and hugged her cousin. Both girls were BFFs ever since and also bridesmaids for Josie’s older siblings Daisy and Demi, who both were marrying now their sweethearts at Plumfield in a double wedding. Bess had chosen a pink, short dress and Josie did wear the same just in blue. Jo wished a tear out of her eyes: “It’s so perfect, if only he could be here…”   
“Shush, you know we all agreed not to invite him. Also Meg and John thought it was the right decision…” Amy said, although she did think the same like her sister. She had talked again and again with Laurie about it. But as CEO, Theodore Laurence would never attend a marriage if…  
“Let’s get out and bring the wedding cake to the table…We need to hurry!” Amy declared to get rid of those thoughts.

Now, everything and everybody was ready. The chairs were in a row and a space between to walk down the aisle. Mr. March was too old and so he was just a guest – Daisy had chosen a befriended priest. In the first row, there were also Marmee; Jo and Friedrich and their sons Ted and Rob, then Amy and Laurie; John and Meg; and Beth with her husband Frank Vaughn – they were vets and running an animal shelter together; and also their cousin Flo and her husband.   
The grooms, Nat (a blonde young violinist who had studied in Germany with Laurie’s financial support) and Demi, were waiting for their brides, Daisy and Alice, who were now coming with the music of the Wedding March.   
“Aw, Daisy looks like Meg, when she was marrying…” cried Marmee and was comforted by her husband.   
The bridesmaids Bess and Josie looked smiling and with glowing eyes at the couples. Laurie looked happily at his wife Amy and both touched their hands, as another confirmation of the bound they were sharing since they were married.  
Suddenly, the sound of a motorbike was heard and it got closer and closer.   
Everybody turned around curiously. The motorbike got visible and there was a young man, with a suntanned skin, longish black hair, wearing jeans and a leather jacket.   
Laurie’s head turned red and he whispered to Amy: “I thought he wouldn’t be invited! You know, press could be here and I don’t want to risk my promotion…”  
But Amy didn’t listen and just saw how Nat and also Jo did get up and were heading to the young man. Bess had turned pale and then she blushed like a rose. The bouquet was fallen out of her hands. “Dan!” Nat shouted and opened the gate for his old friend. Everyone was turning around, the music stopped, curious whispering did arise. Dan got a warm hug from Nat and “Mother Bhaer”.  
Amy turned to Laurie and said: “Dan knows from the wedding because Beth and me wrote to him. It was also a surprise for Jo and Nat and…You know they care for him.”   
“And you know that he was in jail and is bad news!”  
“Laurie, how can you judge him – he is very poor and I can treasure his efforts even more.”  
“Yes, Mylady, I still remember being “Lazy Laurence”” Laurie said with a bittersweet feeling by this memory.  
Dan came closer to Bess and pulled out a little bit blonde lock out of his pocket.  
“I did my best to get better and I hope I’m worthy to say that you were the best inspiration I can imagine”.  
Bess looked shy and said: “And what about Aslauga? Didn’t you leave to be worthy for her?”  
“Aslauga? Do you actually think…she was real? No, Aslauga is just an perfect being in Mother Bhaer’s novel “Sintram and Undine”. All my heart just cared for “Princess Bess”. I’m so grateful that you made a better man out of me.”  
Bess blushed and looked down, when Dan gave the piece of her hair to her.  
“By the way, Mylord,” Amy whispered to Laurie, “Dan did fight for the rights of Natives and against racism. During his campaign he got even shot and was in the hospital…”  
“Oh my, I didn’t know that! Why didn’t you tell me?” Laurie said with a regretful look.   
“Perhaps you wouldn’t listen. But we shouldn’t argue now.” Amy replied, watching her daughter smiling at Dan. Bess nodded and then she turned around, back to Josie who was giving her a mischievous smile. Dan was now going to a chair between Friedrich and Jo. The music was switched on again by Beth, but then Bess turned around again and rushed to Dan. She gave to everyone’s surprise him a little kiss on the cheek, then she joined again Josie. The wedding couples shouldn’t wait any longer for the vow and the kiss.

After the ceremony, it was time for the party. The women and girls did use their time between in the toilet to get ready for this part, and Amy would help them with advice, with a bun, with a flower for the hair or just again with the renewed make-up. Amy was taking care also for Bess, when mother and daughter were alone. Amy were rearranging Bess’s hair, who was watching herself in the mirror.  
“Do you like him?” Bess asked, after a long silence.  
“Yes, I do. And your Dad can imagine him as son-in-law.” Amy replied with a soft voice.   
“Thanks, Mom!” Bess cried and turned around to hug Amy.  
“My girl is growing up so fast!” Amy sniffed. 

The evening sun was shining warm and transformed Plumfield into a fairy tale landscape, with flowers blooming and the cherry blossoms glowing. Soft music invited the couples to dance – and apart from Marmee and Mr. March, Jo and Friedrich – they hosted some funny games for the younger guests – many usual and unusual couples waltzed across the lawn. Amy was dancing close with Laurie, and they watched Dan and Bess dancing even closer.   
Dr. Annie Harding was dancing with Rob Bhaer (the most academic student and best graduate), and Josie was seen with Dolly, who was more entertaining and funny. 

Yet, the party got a splash of fate, when a sudden shower of spring rain would make the guests flee inside of the house. Jo and Friedrich were trying to save some things and get some boys inside. They were running around, sharing one umbrella.   
“Dan, where are you?” Jo shouted. At the same time, Amy shouted, standing together with Laurie under the roof of the entrance: “Bess, where are you?”.  
Then both couples did see Dan and Bess, in an edge, sharing a passionate kiss. They might have ignored the rain…or didn’t realize it.  
“Dan, my dear black sheep…” Jo murmured, her fingers connected with Friedrich’s ones, when the two were standing under the umbrella.   
“I just wish that Dan would be a little bit younger for Bess…” Laurie whispered to Amy.  
“Ask Jo…. You were worried about the same matter years ago.” Amy smiled and pointed two this couple under the umbrella. “Rain and water are a good omen. I still remember the day on the lake. Don’t you agree that we have been rowing together well so far?”  
Instead of an answer, Laurie pulled Amy to himself and kissed her tenderly.  
The first stars were now blinking in the warm night, and even the moon broke from behind the clouds and shone upon her like a bright, benignant face, which seemed to whisper in the silence. “There is always light behind the clouds."* 

Ending

*Little Women quote (chapter 15)

**Author's Note:**

> I managed to finish this year within 2020 and I can promise that it will be the last story in this year…  
> Unfortunately, I can’t promise when I’ll write the next story. This will stay as an one-shot.   
> Thank you for all my readers so far, and especially for just an fan (: The story is for you!


End file.
